Valentines surprise
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Nick has a little surprise for Ellis on Valentines day


Humming lightly to him self, the gambler folded another tee shirt and stuck it in one of the two bags on the bed. Going to the drawer and picking out a pair of his jeans he folded those as well and put them in the other bag. He really did detest jeans and anything overly casual, but where they were going to be heading, he would need them. As Valentines day was in a few days, Ellis took his vacation time off from the garage he, Dave and Keith worked at and Nick planned the trip.

After the military got parts of the country cleaned up and all that, Ellis and Nick moved to Savannah. By luck, or as Nick would say bad luck, they found the pair of hicks and the three started the repair shop back up. Keith oddly didn't look as bad as you would think, will all the shit Ellis said that happened to him, at least with a shirt on he didn't.

Looking over at the clock, Nick blinked for a second at how late it was getting, meaning Ellis would be home soon. Getting a few more of the southerners shirts and pants and his swim trunks, he folded them and put them in the one suitcase and zipped it up. Pulling a few more things out of his closet he did the same, along with his own trunks and a few towels, for there was a pool and hot tub in the hotel.

Casting a glance around the room he tried to think if he had gotten everything he needed and things were all ready. All the food that would or could go bad within the week, was tossed out. Things were unplugged and all of that.

Nick was about to head out when he remembered the object that was in the bottom of his underwear drawer. Rushing over he grabbed it and unzipped his suitcase and put it in the bottom of it.

The lock of the front door clicked a bit loudly through the silent house as Ellis came in and called out to Nick. Walking out of the room and down the stairs he stopped dead in his tracks a small amused chuckle bubbling in his throat.

"What did you do El? Stick you arm through an engine?" Nick asked, walking over, looking up and down Ellis's right arm.

From the tips of his fingers to his shoulder of his right arm was covered in dried oil and grime.

"No," Ellis said, taking his hat off and putting it on the table by the door and kicking his work boots off. "Keith dropped my keys in the vat of oil we have in the garage,"

"On purpose?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he was goofing around holding them over it trying to make me late Dave yelled at him to stop actin up. Well his yell was purdy loud 'n it scared Keith, making him drop them,"

"Why didn't he get them then?" Nick's face held a bit of confusion.

"Cuz his arms are full of those cuts from when he thought it would be smart to shave them, while drunk,"

"Your friends are idiots," Nick stated, rolling his eyes.

"Their your friends now to," Ellis smiled.

"Yea, yea don't remind me," Dave he didn't mind so much, Keith was a risk to your health just being in the same room.

"Ah'm sorry Nick,"

Confusion clouded Nick's face again. "For what?"

"Ah know you wanted to leave right when I got home, since you said it was gonna be a long drive and you wanted to make the hotel we were gonna be stayin' at 'fore dark,"

"It's fine Ellis," Nick said, grabbing said male's chin lightly and kissing him for a moment. "Go take a shower and don't touch me,"

Ellis chuckled for a second fake saluting Nick, getting oil on his forehead in the process.

"After my shower can I touch you?" Ellis smirked, heading towards the bath room.

Nick smiled and rolled his eyes, shooing the male. As Ellis entered the bathroom and stripped of the clothes Nick did another once over of the place.

In the shower Nick could hear Ellis grumbling and making a fuss about the stuff being a pain to get off. Looking at their bags he realized that he didn't pack a bathroom bag, so he grabbed a small bag and headed into the bathroom. Steam curled around him as Nick grabbed some razors, shaving cream, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner and some soap, plus their tooth brushes and toothpastes. They had to have two different kinds, since Nick preferred mint while Ellis liked the ones that were berry flavored. How you could brush your teeth with something that was flavored like that, Nick would never understand. The knobs of the shower squeaked lightly as Ellis turned them and stepped out toweling his hair a little, before wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Well fancy meeting you here," Ellis smiled.

Nick smiled back and zipped up the bag and headed to the bedroom to put it with the rest of the stuff.

"So why won't you tell me where were going?" Ellis said, following him and grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them on.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise," Nick said, watching him as he slipped on a pair of pants.

"You could always tell me and I could act surprised," Ellis smiled hopefully.

Nick chuckled and shook his head, stepping over to the male and wrapping his arms around his waist. Ellis rested his hands and Nick's shoulders as the older male kissed him softly, letting their tongues play with each other momentarily.

"Still not going to tell you,"

Ellis pouted as Nick kissed his lips softly one more time and pulled back so Ellis could finish getting dressed.

"You are just mean," Ellis said, pulling on a Bull Shifters shirt.

"It will be worth it, I promise you this,"

Ellis just grumbled like a scolded teen as he slipped his socks and non-work boots on.

"I'm ready," Ellis said, grabbing his suitcase and the bathroom bag.

"I'm glad," Nick smiled and grabbed his own and they headed out, Ellis picking his hat up on the way out.

After Nick locked the door, he grabbed Ellis's hand as they headed to the parked car in the drive way. Ellis smiled at the gambler that he was showing affection to him in public, even if it was only for a few seconds.

Once they got their things and themselves in the car Nick backed up out of the drive and headed off. They got on the free way when they could and Ellis kept trying to pester the whereabouts of where they were going out of Nick. However years of gambling gave Nick the poker face when Ellis would guess to close to the where. Dealing with the 3 Southerners had given him the patients to not crack, even when Ellis started to get really bothersome about it. After a while Nick convinced Ellis to play some road games, so he wouldn't have to be bothered about where they were going anymore.

They made a stop at a rest stop a few hours into their journey as the sun was starting to set. After they stretched a bit and got some cool drinks and a few things to munch on, they were off again.

As the sun fully set, Ellis let out a yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Nick asked looking over at the male.

"No," Ellis said, stubbornly.

"Why not?" Nick said, looking back to the road.

"Because we might pass a sign or something tellin us where were goin and ah wanna know,"

"You can barely see the signs El, come on you look tired as hell and it's not like you should get all excited since were not going there till the 14th anyway,"

"So you are going to make me wait till the day after tomorrow?"

"Yep," 

"That's just not fair," Ellis mumbled.

Nick smile at him and held out his arm for the hick. Ellis took the top half of his seat belt off and moved slightly so he was laying on Nick's shoulder. The older male smiled as Ellis wrapped his one arm around Nick and pushed his face more into his shoulder. Leaning his head on the mechanics head, he started singing softly to the male. It didn't take long for soft snores to fill the car, making Nick smile more.

It only took about an hour after Ellis fell asleep for Nick to pull smoothly into the hotel where they would be staying the week. Leaning Ellis over to the door, Nick went and got them checked in before moving back to the car to retrieve Ellis. The male made a few grumbles but with Nick help they, and their bags, made it up to the room. Ellis barely registered Nick pulling his outer clothes off and pushing him onto the bed and under the blankets, before he was out like a light again. Nick chuckled softly and got down to his boxers as well and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms tight around Ellis.

The next morning Ellis was the first one up and had to explore every part of the huge room as Nick laid in bed, watching him. They just had their breakfast brought up to the room, which even that Ellis had to gush over. They spent most of the day just in their room, even if Ellis did get Nick down to the pool and hot tub. They went out to a small dinner and Ellis still tried to pester Nick to tell him where they were going tomorrow. After they got back, they had a little fun and went to sleep.

The sun beams trickled over Nick's face as he opened his eyes and shut them almost immediately. Trying that again, slower this time, he got them open and looked over at his sleeping counterpart. Ellis was on his back, no matter how he went to sleep that's how he woke up. Nick smiled and leaned over him, kissing his full lips softly. At first Ellis didn't do anything, but as Nick kissed him a few more times, the male's eyes fluttered open and he started to kiss back.

"Happy Valentines Day Ellis," Nick said, pulling the male to him.

"Happy Valentines Nick," Ellis smiled, bright kissing him again.

"This you can you wait through breakfast before we head out?" Nick smiled.

"I can try," Ellis said, giving Nick a squeeze.

Nick smiled as he reached and grabbed the phone dialing the number for the kitchen. They laid in each others arms until there was a knock on the door that Nick got up and answered. Ellis bounced lightly as they ate their heart shaped waffles that were covered in strawberries. When they were done, Nick put the tray outside the door and they got dressed. The younger male cocked an eyebrow when Nick didn't put on his usual attire and instead slipped on jeans and a tee shirt, but didn't question it.

Once they were dressed Nick lead them out to the car and they got in and headed off. Nick wrapped his fingers around Ellis's making him smile and look out the windows of the car to try and figure out where they were going. It didn't become clear until a fence appeared that started and kept going. In the field there were at least 7 horses, when Ellis saw the stables.

"Where going to ride the horses?"

"Yep, you pick what one you want and then you can take them just around the yard or there is a trail you can follow," Nick said, pulling into the place.

Ellis's smile was near blinding as they got out and headed to what looked like a ticket booth.

"Howdy you two, are you a Mr. Nick Cuppai?" The plump woman asked, looking at them.

"That I am ma'am," Nick smiled.

"Then this would be Mr. Ellis?" She smiled at the younger male.

"Yes'em," He said, nodding at her.

"Well you are right on time, head over to the white stable and pick out the two horses you want to ride today," She smiled, pointing to a building of to her right. "Now are you going too need help getting the horses saddled?"

"No ma'am, I can do that," Ellis smiled.

"Very good, let us know if you need anything else, I'll be here and one of the groomers will be in the back room of that stable,"

"Thanks dear," Nick smiled and took Ellis by the hand and lead him to where they were directed.

Going in there were about a dozen horses, making Ellis smile bigger and look over them all.

"That's odd," Nick said, moving towards the back.

"What is?" Ellis said, moving by him, away from the black one he was looking at.

"There is something around this ones neck, looks like a folded piece of paper on a string," Nick said, pointing.

"Hmm," Ellis said, moving forward. "It says 'open me' on it,"

"Then do it?"

Ellis moved forward more and pulled the string off the horses neck and took a step back, opening the paper.

"It says 'Will you marry me?' " Ellis said, turning around to find Nick down on one knee with an open ring box in his hand.

"Well will you?" Nick asked.

Ellis's mouth opened and closed a few times as the paper slipped out from his fingers. The younger male nodded making Nick smile and grab his left hand and slipping the golden band on his finger. A few tears made their way down Ellis's cheeks as Nick stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist. Pressing their lips together, Ellis pulled Nick as close as he could around his neck.

"I thought you didn't ever want to get married again?" Ellis said, looking up into Nick's eyes.

"I changed my mind the day I fell in love with you," Nick smiled, kissing Ellis again.

~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~

This is my part of the Covert Cupid over at the Nellis Community on Deviant art.

I hope they like it ^^

Valve owns all the boys :D


End file.
